


Let me touch you where your heart is

by Rosesnfeathers



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Liam, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6717610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosesnfeathers/pseuds/Rosesnfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows they are sleeping together Harry and Zayn, it all started when he was still with Sophia. He also knows how bad it’s hurting him and how for a long time he didn’t understand why. People don’t get jealous of their best friends sleeping together. People don’t get sad when they see their two friends cuddling in front of a movie without them. People don’t get hard when they hear their two best friends having sex together. People don’t feel ashamed of how badly they want to join their friends in bed?</p>
<p>People don’t have a shameless wank in the shower imagining the two of them kissing and… No. A friend doesn't do those things. At least, that’s what Liam is thinking.</p>
<p>And still, he is feeling all of those things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me touch you where your heart is

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in mind for more than a year now and I finally decided to post it. I hope you like it :)
> 
> thanks to Yesi for being my beta again!
> 
> title is from temporary fix.

Sitting by the open window of his room, Zayn smokes his cigarette and blows little blue clouds of smoke into the cold night air. Harry is lounging naked in Zayn’s bed, flipping through Zayn’s old comic books and trying not to roll his eyes too much at what he is reading, “Those are ridiculous Z. It’s not realistic!”

 

“And that’s why I love it so much man, shut up.”

 

They do that quite a lot, Harry and him. They hook up once in a while, they kiss and they get each other off. They’ve never fucked, though, not yet. Zayn is thinking about it more and more because, there is just something about Harry. He can be rough with him sometimes, pushing him against a wall and manhandling him a little but he is also soft and gentle and caring. It’s like he claims what he wants but with soft kisses and even softer fingertips. Zayn knows Harry will take care of him.

 

Just like Liam probably will too.

 

See, maybe that’s why they started doing this, Harry and him... 

 

Well, Zayn knows that the reason he jumped on Harry the first time was because he was sexually frustrated over  _ Liam _ . Harry is extremely attractive and funny and kind. Harry is amazing really, with his long hair and silly tattoos. He is all pale skin and pink lips and bright eyes. He is such a wonderful human being who is always there for him, for all of his friends. It was easy for Zayn really, to fall into his arms one night when he felt lonely.

 

But.. Zayn also wanted Liam and Liam was still with Sophia at the time and, yeah, it wasn’t possible for Zayn to do something about it and Harry was there, he was pretty and looking sleepy and soft and Zayn said why not? 

 

Liam isn't with Sophia anymore but, it’s almost scary to want someone so much. 

 

Everything Liam does is wonderful in Zayn’s eyes. He loves the way he smiles and laughs, the deep brown shade of his eyes and the ruddy color of his full lips, his strong arms, his defined stomach. The way he laughs with his entire body, all his soul even, his face scrunching up adorably when he's that happy. Zayn loves how kind and soft he is, loves the way his huge hands feels on his skin. 

 

He wants Harry too but he knows, he is aware, that Harry wants him just as much. It’s almost easy with Harry. 

 

With Liam, it’s still a mystery and a pretty scary one and yeah… When it comes to Liam Payne, Zayn isn’t as courageous as he normally is. He is a bit in love with him and sometimes, he also thinks he is a bit in love with Harry and, it’s complicated. It’s like, the both of them, they are everything Zayn needs and wants in a partner, in his life. It’s like he’s been blessed with the two of them and his heart can’t decide. He wants both. He needs both.

 

Sometimes, his feelings are a bit too much, a bit all over the place so he just pushes Harry on his bed and kisses him until he forgets about everything else. Until his mind his fogged with Harry’s smell and his low voice shaking Zayn to his very core, his huge hands wrapping around Zayn’s waist and his thumb tracing the outline of that blocky heart tattooed on his hip. 

 

It’s easy to forget about that Liam shaped hole in his heart when Harry is touching him.

 

Liam is out tonight, with Niall and Louis. Some sport event and everyone knows that Harry and Zayn are not into sports at all. So they stayed home and Harry made dinner and it turned into lazy kisses and lazy handjobs, with bright pink lips chapped and dry from so much kissing.

 

If you asked Zayn if he would've ended up being a little bit in love with both of them when he moved in with them, he would have laughed at your face. But here he is, smoking with one of them still naked on the dark sheets of his bed while he painfully craves for the other one. While he wants to go back to bed with Harry but wants Liam to be there, too. All he wants is to feel safe and warm between the other two boys. His boys.

 

“Zayn can I tell you something? Like… I’ve been thinking about it a lot and I see the way you look at him, too, so, I thought maybe you would get it. I… I don’t want you to be angry but I think I’m…”

 

Zayn knows what Harry is about to say, he feels it deep in his bones, because yeah. He also sees how Harry looks at Liam. How he tries to be smaller to fit in Liam’s arms and to tuck his head under his chin when they are cuddling on the couch. How he nevers smiles bigger than when Liam’s fingers are scratching his scalp and messing with his curls. He is so, so grateful Harry is brave enough to actually talk about it.

 

“You’re in love with Liam?” Zayn says, interrupting him. He blows the last puff of smoke from his cigarette and he takes a moment to stub it out in the small ashtray next to the window before climbing back in bed with Harry. The other boy stretches one arm in a silent invite for Zayn to resume their cuddling, like he just didn’t confess his love for their other roommate. 

 

Harry bites at his lips nervously through, his green eyes wide with something Zayn can’t name and they look so bright even the dim light of his bedroom. Harry just nods like he is still a bit scared of Zayn’s reaction so Zayn grabs his hand and squeezes it softly, giving him a small smile. He rests their joined hand on top of Harry stomach, still warm and a bit sweaty from earlier activities.

 

“I think I love him too, H.”

 

Zayn can instantly feel how Harry relaxes next to him, like all the tension suddenly left his body and he pulls Zayn a bit closer to him. “How can we not love him, right?” There is a bit of laughter in Harry’s voice and Zayn is glad the fear is gone, he is glad that their feelings are now out in the open and that there is no more secrets between them. Well. Maybe there is still a tiny little one.

 

“You too,” Zayn murmurs. 

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I think I’m a little bit in love with you too, Harry. Like when I’m with you sometimes, I think about him but not, not in a “I want it to be Liam” way, no, more like I want him to be with us, you know?”

 

Harry quickly turns around until they are facing each other and there isn’t a part of them that is not touching right now. From their legs tangled together to their fingers intertwined and their foreheads pressed together. Harry is so warm and tall and broad and Zayn loves being in his arms. 

 

“Oh, God. Zayn! Me too! And I was feeling so bad, and almost angry at myself because you’re amazing, in and out of bed. You’re so hot and pretty and funny and I love spending time with you and I was like but, why do I need Liam when I have Zayn?”

 

Zayn almost want to laugh at how fast Harry tells him all of this. Talking so quick when usually his voice is soft and slow, filling Zayn’s body and mind like warm honey. He likes this Harry, too, when he gets all excited and concerned.

 

“Don’t feel bad. I think there is just something missing for the both of us. And that something is Liam.”

  
  


***

  
  


When Liam comes home, Harry’s room is empty and Zayn’s door is closed. 

 

He is in his own bed now and he can hear some whispers coming from the other side of the wall. He drank a bit with the boys and maybe that’s why he feels so sad and lonely right now. That, or he is a bit jealous, maybe?

 

He knows they are sleeping together Harry and Zayn, it all started when he was still with Sophia. He also knows how bad it’s hurting him and how for a long time he didn’t understand why. People don’t get jealous of their best friends sleeping together. People don’t get sad when they see their two friends cuddling in front of a movie without them. People don’t get hard when they hear their two best friends having sex together. People don’t feel ashamed of how badly they want to join their friends in bed?

 

People don’t have a shameless wank in the shower imagining the two of them kissing and… No. A friend doesn't do those things. At least, that’s what Liam is thinking.

 

And still, he  _ is _ feeling all of those things. Liam was dumped by his girlfriend because he was distant and mopey and sad. 

 

_ “I feel like you’re missing someone, Liam, but I’m right here!” _

 

What is worse than those two people being your best friends? Someone can't fall in love with two people at the same time, or can they?  Because that’s what it is for Liam.

 

Liam is in love with Zayn. With the way he laughs at Liam’s lamest jokes, how he looks like a model but has the most adorable laugh Liam's ever heard. How he makes fun of Liam when Liam can stand the spicy food Zayn loves so much. Liam loves how small Zayn feels in his arms even if he is the strongest person Liam's ever met. Liam loves how sexy he looks when he smokes or when he comes back from school with paint splattered all over his clothes. Loves how his inked skin looks like some kind of masterpiece.

 

And he is also in love with Harry. With his voice in the mornings. With how soft and silky his hair feels between Liam’s clumsy fingers. How sometimes, he lets Liam be the little spoon and hangs onto his back like a koala. Liam loves Harry’s dimples and how every one of Harry’s smiles for Liam is a dimpled one. How he is so confident and happy in his own skin but with the right compliments, Liam can turn the soft skin of his cheeks a nice shade of pink and it matches perfectly with the color of his lips.

 

And he is dead jealous of the both of them being together. 

  
  


***

 

Liam is the first one up, as usual, even if he was the last one going to bed the night before. 

 

Well, maybe not since he heard their murmurs through the walls a while after he finally settled comfortably under the covers. He didn’t sleep very well, kept thinking about Zayn and Harry being together in bed while he was alone in his own. He refused to touch himself in case they could hear him. Or maybe he wanted them to hear and take pity on him and offer their help. But he didn’t. He was sad and cold and miserable. Not the best atmosphere for a wank, right?

 

In the kitchen, he makes coffee now and a bit of something to eat for breakfast when the door to Zayn’s room opens and Harry comes out. He his shirtless, wearing some sweatpants Liam thinks are his own since they are the colors of his favorite football team. 

 

Harry’s hair, when he first wakes up, is one of Liam’s favorite things in the world. Every morning he fights the urge to just reach forward and dig his fingers in the messy curls. He’s not sure if he wants to sort it out or get it even messier, though. 

 

Liam gives Harry a small wave before going back to his breakfast but soon enough, Harry’s body is pressed all over his back, his long arms wrapped around Liam’s waist. Harry rests his chin upon Liam’s shoulder and Liam fights the full body shiver Harry’s warm breath sends all over his skin.

 

“Smells good.”

 

Harry’s morning voice is gonna be the cause of his death someday, he swears. He could probably come right on the spot if Harry asks him to, with his gravelly voice, whispering his orders right into Liam’s ear. It’s raspy today and even deeper than usual like he took Zayn too far last night and...  _ No. Stop those thoughts right here, Liam. _

 

Liam just nods silently because he is still a bit sad about the two of them. But he loves it too much when Harry is touching him so he doesn’t move, enjoying how Harry’s skin is still soft and warm with sleep. He smells a bit like cigarette smoke and Zayn’s spicy cologne and Liam doesn’t even feels jealous about it. Because there is nothing better than the smell of Zayn lingering on Harry’s skin.

 

It’s like that all the time, the constant touching and, it doesn’t help Liam’s confusion at all. Because Harry and Zayn, they have sex together but they are always overly affectionate with  _ Liam _ . They are touching him all the time, hugging him, complimenting him. There are kisses on cheeks and on forehead and at the back of his neck. Small touches that scorch Liam’s skin and only leaves him wanting more. It hurts, this craving he feels for them all the time. It hurts but nothing feels better than having their attention.

 

Nothing feels better than these morning cuddles with Harry, those afternoon naps with Zayn and the best, the ultimate best is when the three of them are snuggling on the couch late at night, watching crappy television tucked under a warm blanket. He loves playing with Harry’s hair and how Zayn’s hands are always slipping under his clothes to rest on his stomach or the small of his back. And there is nothing in the world better for Liam than being close to his two boys. No, nothing at all. 

  
  


***

 

Later in the afternoon, Zayn finally emerges from his room with a t-shirt way too big for him (Liam’s again?) clad in tiny white boxers resting low on his hips. His legs are skinny but there is something about Zayn’s thighs and Liam can’t look away. He wants to touch them, with his fingers and most of all with the tip of his tongue. 

 

Zayn walks over to Liam, still sleepy and soft and leaves one lingering peck on the scruffy skin of Liam's unshaven jaw, his fingers teasing Liam’s sides. 

 

They're lying in front of the television together because Harry is gone with Niall doing God knows what. Probably golf or some guitar lessons. 

 

Liam is sitting at one end of the couch, watching some food related show while Zayn sits on the other end, his foot resting on Liam’s legs. He is sketching something, and Liam wonders what can it be because the other boy keeps glancing towards him.

 

“How can you draw if you keep looking at me?”

 

“Because it’s you I'm sketching, you donut!”

 

Zayn pokes him in the stomach with a few toes and Liam can’t help the way he flushes at those words because, why in hell Zayn is drawing him? He lifts up an arm up and try covering his face, “No! Why?”

 

“Leeyum! Stop that! I like drawing you. I do it all the time. Your face is always so expressive and like, your eyebrows and your lips are fun to draw. I like that side too, with that beauty mark on your cheek. Stop moving I’m almost done. And take that hand off of your lovely face, come on!” Zayn tries to tickle Liam’s side with his toes and pushes at Liam's arm to make Liam drop it from his face.

 

His “lovely face”.

 

He knows his cheeks are now a deep shade of red because why exactly Zayn had said those nice things to him? Zayn basically told him he was attractive, right? He finally lowers his arm until his hand rests against the bare skin of Zayn’s ankle. “Me eyebrows are not funny.”

 

“I said they are fun to  _ draw _ . Because it’s like, you know, all your emotions goes through them, really.”

 

“Looking at my face much, Malik?”

 

“Might be,” Zayn says and it’s Zayn’s turn to turn a bit pink of the face, looking at his sketchbook now instead of Liam’s face. But when Liam softly rubs the skin of his bony ankle, it makes a tiny little smile stick to Zayn’s lips and Liam decides to let him draw as much as he wants if it means he gets to touch him. 

  
  


***

  
  


Liam's had the worst day at school. He missed his usual bus and he had to wait thirty minutes for the next one. Got stuck next to some old lady who talked to him the entire time. He almost got drenched in rain as he was walking the little distance between the bus stop and his flat. It’s probably the only part of the day where Liam got lucky because he can hear it now that he is climbing the stairs, how hard the rain is falling outside. 

 

His whole body aches from all the stress he's  accumulated throughout the day and all he wants his a hot shower and the softness of his bed. He hopes one of the boys is home to maybe have them make him a nice cup of tea while he showers. Zayn is the best for that and knows exactly how Liam loves his and…

 

_ What the fuck? _

 

Liam wanted a nice relaxing evening of doing nothing and what he is welcomed with his a very shirtless and also very sweaty Harry doing his yoga in the middle of the living room and Liam isn’t sure he wanted to know that Harry is this flexible because… Because now his mind is somewhere else entirely, somewhere they are both naked and he is even sweatier than Harry and... Yeah. That's the kind of yoga Liam really wants to try. 

 

“Hey, sunshine!’

 

Because of course, Harry, even upside down, is smiling at Liam like seeing him home is the brightest moment of his whole day. Of course he untangles his long limbs and falls on the floor, flat on his back and looking wonderful and strong and he's panting a little and _ fuck _ . 

 

“Did you have a good day?” Harry asks. 

 

“Um. Not really, no. What are you doing exactly?” Liam wonders, cocking an eyebrow.

 

“Yoga. I like it better when I’m home alone. Don’t want to bother you guys with my stuff.”

 

Liam doesn’t understand how watching Harry, half naked, stretching his toned arms and long legs and having his cute little ass up in the air could be a bother. But he keeps that part to himself, of course. 

 

“Want me to make you a little something to eat while you shower, babe?”

 

_ Babe _ . Zayn started that little game of calling them babe, and it stayed that way and it sends a wave of warmth in his body, right in the bottom of his stomach every time either of them calls him  _ babe _ . 

 

Harry, in his deep voice, makes it sound like Liam is his, a possessive tone to it almost. When Zayn does it, it sounds like it’s a compliment, like he feels lucky about it all, like calling Liam babe is some kind of privilege. 

 

Liam loves it so much he’s almost going crazy with it.

 

He does just that, goes in the bathroom and he steals one last look toward Harry who is padding softly to the kitchen, his back going for miles and he his singing softly and Liam loves him so much. 

 

He tries not to think about him in the shower, in what position he found him earlier and how he could have just…  _ No, Liam. Not when he is in the next room making you lunch and a cup of tea. Get yourself together.  _

 

He showers while thinking about his day and about that school project he and Niall should start working on soon if they actually want to pass. He thinks about everything but that beautiful boy and how sexy he is. He tries not to think about Zayn either who is just as beautiful and sexy but in a totally different way. Basically, Liam thinks about everything but how much he wants them both.

 

When he gets out of the bathroom, rubbing a towel in his hair with the other wrapped tightly around his waist, he doesn’t understand the way Harry’s eyes are slowly going down his body or how those eyes are full of hunger and want and  _ why? _

 

Like… Harry's hooking up with Zayn right? So why does he look at Liam like that? He doesn’t need to be more confused and lost than he already is about it all, about loving his two roommates and best friends.

 

Harry put a shirt on while Liam was showering and he is holding one steaming mug of tea and a plate with a delicious looking sandwich and Liam feels like crying with how good it feels to have Harry take care of him like that. 

 

He gets to his room to put some comfortable clothes on and when he gets out, Harry is looking for something to watch on Netflix. Liam just sits next to him leaving a kiss on Harry’s cheek as a thank you before taking the plate with the sandwich. Again there is a slight flush on Harry’s cheeks, a shade of pink that is never there when it’s Zayn kissing him and Liam feels a weird sense of pride running in his veins.

 

He chews on his food and it’s delicious but he is so, so tired suddenly. His eyes are on the screen but he has no idea what they are actually watching, his concentration is on the task of eating his sandwich and drinking his tea. When he puts his plate and his empty cup back on the coffee table, there is one long arm wrapping around his shoulders and his face meets a warm, soft chest. He is asleep in seconds.

 

***

 

When he opens his eyes again, the living room is completely dark and there is another body tucked against his own. Zayn is now cuddling with Harry and him on the couch and this time, he falls back asleep smiling. 

 

***

  
  


It’s been a week since Liam came back home to Harry and Zayn being together in Zayn’s room. It’s been a week and now they sleep in their respective bed every night and Liam thinks it’s been a whole week since the two of them hooked up together. This week has been full of the both of them being all over Liam, more affectionate than usual. 

 

Liam thinks they may have had a fight but no. They are smiling and talking and Liam saw Zayn kissing Harry’s cheek the other day when they were both in the kitchen and Liam’s confusion is a constant state these days. He doesn’t understand a damn thing of what is happening. It’s almost like, the both of them are… courting him? 

 

Like, Zayn brought him pastries from the bakery the other day and Harry made him some playlist on his phone and... Is Liam dreaming? Because he might as well just be if the two of them want to be with him, too. 

 

They spend more and more time the three of them together. Harry cancelling plans to stay home and Zayn now prefers to watch movies with them instead of staying in his room to draw or do his school work. They have dinner together more often, too, and it feels so domestic, Liam loves it. 

  
  


***

  
  


When Harry comes back home, the whole flat is bathed in darkness, the full moon sending a soft silvery glow all over the dark carpet of the living room. He is surrounded by complete silence and thinks the two other boys must be sleeping already since it’s almost one am. He removes his boots and his coat and he also pulls on the elastic band holding his hair, his curls falling back on his shoulders. 

 

As he walks to the kitchen to grab a glass of water before going to bed, he notices that Liam’s room his empty. He can see his bed from where he is and Liam isn’t there. 

 

He puts his empty glass back in the sink and walks towards Zayn’s room and the door is not completely closed. He knows it’s Zayn’s signal for when he wants Harry to join him so he opens it silently and looks in the room. The sight in front of his eyes is enough to make his poor heart beat ten times faster.

 

Liam and Zayn are curled up in bed together, both on their sides and one of Liam’s big arms is wrapped around Zayn’s smaller frame. His other is stretched in front of him and Zayn’s head of messy dark hair is resting on it, like Liam is better than his own pillow.  Zayn’s hands are holding on Liam’s shirt so tight, it’s like he is afraid Liam will be stolen from him in the middle of the night. There is a tiny little smile on both of their lips and never Harry saw them looking more peaceful. Their legs are tangled together like vines and he almost feels bad looking at them in such an intimate moment.

 

But he wants to be a part of it and he knows at least Zayn wants him to be.

 

He doesn’t even ask himself if it’s the right thing to do no, because honestly? That’s what his heart wants for so long now. Harry just removes his jeans and socks, folding them carefully before putting them on Liam’s chair and he slips in bed with them. He fits perfectly between the wall and Liam’s warm silhouette and he puts one of his arms between their two bodies, right on Liam’s heart and Harry is fast asleep in seconds. 

  
  


***

  
  


Liam wakes up that morning and he doesn’t remember a day where he felt so safe and warm and comfortable. He keeps his eyes closed because he doesn’t want this moment to end. It’s like nothing bad can ever happen to him again, like he is in a little cocoon of happiness and protection. 

 

He takes a deep breath and that’s when he smells something spicy, a scent itself that can always wake arousal deep in Liam’s lower stomach and that’s when he remembers Zayn. How they spent the night in Zayn’s room, talking and listening to some music because Harry was out with some friends. How they cuddled on top of the covers before deciding Liam might as well just sleeps in there. “M’tired. M’room s’too far.”

 

There was something in Zayn’s eyes when he said, “Sure, Leeyum.” It was like that hunger he saw in Harry’s green ones when he stepped out of the shower the other day. 

 

Then Zayn kissed him. But if Zayn’s eyes were hungry, his lips were almost wary, it was a careful kiss and even in his sleepy state, Liam could taste a little bit of fear on the tip on his tongue. It was soft and tender and Liam knew Zayn could be all of those things, he saw him with his family, his little sisters. Liam never thought Zayn would want to be gentle and careful with  _ him _ . 

 

Zayn’s fingers were resting lightly on his cheeks and it didn’t take much for Liam to kiss him back. He felt his heart swoop in his chest when Zayn smiled against his lips. They didn’t kiss for so long, being too tired anyway. It was more like a promise of something more. Liam fell asleep with butterflies in his stomach, dreaming of stars shining bright in Zayn’s eyes.

 

Still in bed with Zayn when he wakes, his nose  is buried in the other boy’s dark hair and he swears his lips are still tingling with the memory of last night’s kiss. He holds him a bit tighter, closer and he feels how Zayn also tries to shuffle a bit closer even in his sleep.

 

That’s the moment when he feels another arm wrapped around him, a hand resting against his bare stomach, fingers slipped under his wrinkled shirt. There is also another heartbeat thumping against his back, warm puffs of breath against the naked skin of his neck. 

 

When he tries to turn around to see exactly who it is and what is happening, the other body just gets closer and he feels one very noticeable hard on pressed against his ass, making his own morning wood painfully obvious.  

 

There is a happy sigh passing those lips at the nape of his neck, then a kiss so warm but still a bit dry with sleep, “Morning sunshine.”

 

Liam almost wants to whimper with how much he loves that voice. Because of how his dick instantly reacts to it, twitching from where it’s pressed against Zayn’s hard stomach. He closes his eyes and tries to slow down his heartbeat. He needs to calm down a little before he starts pushing back against Harry’s hard prick or think too much about how Harry’s cock fits rather perfectly between his ass cheeks. He feels long and big and Liam wants to wrap his lips around it so bad.

 

Harry must take his reaction the wrong way though, because Liam hears one sad little, “Oh,” before Harry removes his arm from between Zayn and him and puts a bit of distance between them. 

 

Liam is quicker though, grabbing Harry’s wrist and pulling him closer again. “No. Stay. It’s just a lot you know?”

 

Harry falls back into place, his hard dick still pressed against Liam’s ass and he whines a little, “Yeah, I know,” but he keeps moving his hips closer and it only makes Liam hold Zayn tighter, hiding his own whimper in the pillow between them. 

 

Harry starts kissing his neck, his hips moving in slow and languid movements, his fingers running up Liam’s chest and leaving goosebumps behind them. Liam just gives him more space, removing his arm from around Zayn’s waist to tangle his own fingers in Harry’s curls and keep him in place. 

 

“We kissed,” Liam says, not louder than a whisper. He feels like Harry needs to know that.

 

Harry stops moving his hips against Liam and he looks into Liam's eyes instead. There is so much heat in Harry’s now, they are so much darker than usual. It’s like a wild forest in his eyes and Liam can’t look away. “Would you two kiss again for me?”

 

This is really not what Liam thought Harry would say.

 

But before he can even answer him, Harry’s lips are crashing on his own and he can’t do more than just lay there and take it and trying his best to kiss him back. They probably have morning breath but Liam couldn’t care less. He is scared of waking Zayn up, or maybe he actually wants him to wake up. He doesn’t have time to think about it too much because he hears Zayn’s voice, still slow and heavy with sleep, saying, “Best morning ever.”

 

He feels Harry’s lips stretch into a smile against his own lips, and he feels Zayn’s mouth pressed  hot against the other side of his neck. It quickly turns into intense sucking and biting that is going to leave red and purple marks all over Liam's skin. When he turns his head, Zayn is looking up at him with a little smirk and Harry is back at dry humping him leaving matching bruises on his own side of Liam’s throat. 

 

He feels how Zayn is just as hard against his bare thigh and he sees stars when his long fingers are quick to wrap around Liam’s own clothed erection. He leaves a kiss against Liam’s collarbone peeking from his shirt before looking at Harry with a devilish smile and soon enough they are also kissing. 

 

Harry’s hold on Liam’s waist as he keeps rubbing against him is almost painful but the way Zayn is pulling on Liam’s cock almost in synch with the way he is fucking his tongue into Harry’s mouth is enough for Liam to forget about everything else.

 

He is probably still dreaming because this can’t be real. This can’t be happening and he is going to wake up with a hard on and be completely embarrassed about it but no. It feels too real to be a dream. Liam feels like the bed is about to catch on fire with how hot and desperate he feels. 

 

“I want that, too.”

 

Because yeah, Liam wants to have a taste of Zayn’s tongue like that, he wants more than the soft innocent kiss they shared the night before. Zayn is quick to give him what he wants and he lets go of Harry’s mouth with one lingering bite in his bottom lip before pulling Liam’s fuller one between his own lips. Zayn licks into his mouth like he wants to explore every little part of it and Liam feels like Zayn is trying to prove something, trying to claim that Liam is his with the tip of his tongue. 

 

Harry’s mouth is back at it, leaving bruises and marks and Zayn’s tongue is writing sonnets with Liam’s and the both of them are grinding on him. Harry’s wet cock is still between his cheeks, soaking the back of his underwear. Zayn is riding his thigh, rotating his hips in slow, teasing circles and Liam himself feels the way his own cock is leaking in his boxers from the little friction he gets against Zayn’s abs. 

 

It’s like a silent decision between Harry and Zayn because both of their hands are at the waistband of Liam’s boxers at the same time, pulling them down his thighs. It’s loud in the room, the sound of his hard prick slapping against his bare stomach but not louder than the sound of appreciation Harry’s make or the way Zayn whimpers right into Liam’s mouth. 

 

But it’s also enough to bring a bit of common sense in Liam’s foggy brain.

 

“Stop.”

 

Both of them stop moving instantly, keeping their hands where they are but they do stop moving, breathing hard and fast and Liam hates himself a little for the disappointment he can read in both of their eyes. He hates himself even more for the next word he speaks but it needs to be clear between the three of them, if not, he can’t do that,

 

“If this is some kind of game for you guys, I can’t do this.”

 

“A game?” Harry’s confusion is quite clear but he thinks Zayn understands exactly what Liam is implying. But Zayn still asks, he always asks about Liam’s feelings.

 

“What do you mean, babe?”

 

“I- I mean I know, okay? I know you two are sleeping together and. And if it’s just a way for you to spice up your sex life, I’m not the right person for that.”

 

Harry giggles softly behind him, like it’s the silliest thing Liam’s ever said. And Liam thinks Harry is removing his own clothes now from how the bed is shaking. Normally he would be pissed about Harry laughing about this but Zayn is looking at him with warm golden eyes. He is running the pad of his thumb softly against Liam’s bottom lip. 

 

“Oh, babe.” Zayn says. “You have no idea how much we love you, don’t you?”

 

And Zayn closes the distance between them, his lips moving softly and slowly against Liam’s. Then he kisses down his chin, the side of his jaw, rough with stubble, and down his throat, lingering on Liam’s heart shaped birthmark. 

 

Harry’s warm hands are under his shirt, pulling at it, up, up and off before throwing it somewhere in the room. He whispers “so much” against the feverish skin of Liam’s red cheeks.

 

Now it’s Harry who is kissing him, turning his head towards him with strong fingers under his chin. His front suddenly feels cold because Zayn left and Liam wants to worry about it but he can’t, not when Harry and him are completely naked in bed and kissing and  _ this is not a game _ . They both made that clear. But if it’s neither a dream or a game then, what did Liam do to finally deserve what he wants the most?

 

He rolls onto his back to kiss Harry better and he can feel fingers close around his cock and his other side is warm again; Zayn is back, with lube and condoms. He is tracing the bruises he previously left over Liam’s skin, his hand moving up and down Liam’s prick almost painfully slow.

 

“What do you want babe?” Zayn asks. 

 

“This. The both of you. That’s what I want,” Liam says, a little bit breathless. 

 

“Can you two kiss again?” Harry asks, still rubbing against Liam’s thigh like he can’t help it and Liam looks over at Zayn who is already leaning closer to press his eager mouth against Liam’s. 

 

They smile in the kiss when Harry mumbles “ _ so fucking hot _ ” and they keep going. Liam sucks on Zayn’s tongue and he loves the way it makes Zayn go pliant next to him. He rolls back onto his side when Zayn pulls him closer and he whines in Zayn’s mouth when their naked cocks start rubbing together. 

 

Liam never wants to stop kissing Zayn, wants to feel his body close to him forever with Harry’s bigger one covering his back. He wants Harry to stop humping him and just put his fingers into him, he wants Harry to stretch him up and then fuck him.

 

“Fuck,  _ really _ ?”

 

And Liam might have shared a few of those thoughts out loud because Zayn isn’t kissing him anymore, he is looking at him with eyes heavy and dark with want. Harry slips a few fingers under Liam’s chin again, scratching at his beard and forcing their eyes to meet. “You want me to fuck you, babe?”

 

“Yeah.” Liam’s voice is ruined already and all they did was kiss and rub against each other. It’s probably ruined by how much he wants and needs right know, by how loved he feels and how overwhelming all of this is. It’s like his heart is so big now, it’s stuck in his throat.

 

“Please.”

 

Harry is back at kissing him, like they can’t keep their mouths to themselves and he is lying here between those two boys he loves so much, just taking every single kiss and trying his best to give back.

 

Their kisses are so different, Liam thinks. 

 

Zayn’s are rougher because of his beard but his lips are softer than Harry’s. He tastes like smoke, too, where Harry tastes sweet. Harry kisses like he says  _ I love you _ with every peck of his lips, like he wants to make you feel special. Zayn kisses like he takes what he wants.

 

It's really astounding, both of these things, Harry making him feel special while Zayn makes him feel wanted in a way he's never felt before. 

 

While he kisses Harry, he hears Zayn opening the bottle of lube and ripping one of the condom wrappers and it’s quickly being pushed into Harry’s eager hands. Zayn’s fingers are back around Liam’s cock and their eyes are locked together. He feels Harry’s long curls tickling the back his neck and his large fingers slipping between his cheeks.

 

It’s a bit cold and it’s a bit scary. It’s been a while for Liam but he wants it,  _ fuck _ he wants it.

 

“Next time it can be you,” Liam says to Zayn, as some kind of distraction. But the other boy just smiles.

 

“Nah. Next time you’ll be the one fucking me.”

 

At those words, Liam feels Harry’s finger pushing inside of him and he kisses Zayn again, to help himself relax, to remember it’s okay, it’s them, he  _ loves _ them. He is okay. He is safe.

 

“Fuck, I won’t ever get tired of watching you two kiss. So hot.”

 

Zayn smiles at Harry over Liam’s shoulder and he looks almost proud under Harry’s compliments, like he is shining a bit brighter suddenly in the early morning sun.  His golden skin looks so soft and beautiful; Liam feels like Zayn is some kind of treasure, some kind of art lost in the warm sheets of this bed. Harry looks a bit wild, with his hair a right mess and how fierce is the look in his green eyes.

 

Zayn grabs at Liam’s cock again and keeps pulling at it slowly. It’s enough to keep Liam on edge without having him actually tripping over the limit of his orgasm. Zayn rubs his thumb over Liam’s slit once in a few jerks of his wrist and it has Liam seeing stars. Then, when Harry adds a second finger, he swears he starts seeing constellations.

 

“So good,” Liam mumbles against the skin of Zayn’s neck, feeling the roughness of his unshaved throat against his own stubbly cheeks. He likes that roughness between them, loves that their skin is going to be red and raw once they’re done. Liam loves all the marks the both of them are leaving over his own flesh as a proof they both wanted him. Liam loves every single moment of what is happening right now. 

 

Harry stretches him with two fingers, scissoring them and once in awhile, Liam feels the delicious spark of arousal up his spine when Harry’s fingers are brushing against his prostate. 

 

“You’re taking my fingers so well, babe. Can’t wait to be inside of you.”

 

“Fuck.”

 

Liam turns his head to kiss Harry because he has to, because he can’t help it when it feels so good and when he says those things to him. He pushes his tongue deep inside of Harry’s mouth and it’s messy and dirty and it’s everything Liam needs and more. 

 

He turns back to Zayn when he feels fingers pinching at his nipples and the dark haired boy says with a smirk stretching his lips, looking so pink and raw because of all the kissing. “Do you trust me?”

 

And of course Liam does. He would do literally anything Harry or Zayn would ask right him now. He nods because he feels too breathless and dizzy and he doesn’t remember how to speak when it’s so easy to get lost in the golden shades of Zayn’s eyes. He doesn’t see the way Zayn’s fingers slips between his thigh and how one of his fingers join Harry’s between his cheeks. But he does feel the stretch of that third finger entering him.

 

He lets his head fall back against Harry’s shoulder with a curse and he bares his throat for the both of them to attach their lips to it. “You have no idea how beautiful you are right now, Li.” Harry’s voice again, talking in his ear, making him fall apart with his words only, “If I don’t get inside of you soon I swear I’m going to explode.”

 

“M’ready.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Please! Fuck me,  _ please _ .”

 

It happens too quick after Liam’s pleading demand, their fingers slipping out, that emptiness he feels suddenly. But he loves how Zayn puts the condom on Harry and how he puts some lube on him too, loves to watch Zayn touching Harry and the way Harry is looking at Zayn with such adoration and fondness. He is not jealous anymore. He feels like he is a part of this. Finally.

 

They kiss again, right next to him and it looks amazing, really. Liam understands why Harry said Zayn and him looked hot earlier because he could really watch them kiss for hours. If only it means he also get to kiss him for a few hours once they’re done. They kiss like it’s familiar, comforting and Liam loves how dark and rough Zayn’s beard looks against Harry’s pale, soft skin. 

 

Zayn gives Harry one last peck before tucking a wild curl behind his ear and then, they turn to look down at Liam and they are almost blushing and it’s crazy, really. Crazy that the both of them are looking almost bashful about it all when Liam’s cock is leaking against Zayn’s hip and Harry’s cock is more than ready to slip into Liam’s hole. It’s crazy and Liam loves it.

 

“So beautiful,” he whispers and they both leave soft kisses on his face again. But they are quickly back to business because the head of Harry’s cock is teasing him and Zayn’s is slipping a few fingers pass Liam’s parted lips to get them all wet and slippery.

 

He sucks harder on Zayn’s fingers when Harry pushes inside of him, warm comforting hands rubbing at his side and it’s easy to forget the painful stretch when such loving words are whispered right into the naked skin of his shoulder, when Harry tells him with a tight voice how good he feels, how he dreamed about it so often, how lucky he was to finally have Liam like this.

 

Liam thinks again about the effect Harry's voice has on him, how it makes something warm and sweet flutter in his tummy every time he talks to him and how it’s even better when he talks such dirty things. He loves how he is taking care of Liam, how he waits for him to adjust around his cock before thrusting up. How good Harry’s cold rings feels against the hot skin of his inner thighs when he slips a few fingers between Liam’s legs to open them a bit wider.

 

He feels the muscles of Harry’s stomach against the small of his back. He feels the way they get tighter with each roll of his hips and he thinks about his laurel leaves and his moth tattooed on his skin and next time he wants to take him on his back so he can see the dark ink all over his pale skin. He wants to take him on his back with Zayn’s cock deep in his throat. 

 

He closes his eyes thinking about it and sucks harder on Zayn’s fingers still in his mouth and he hears the other boy cursing before slipping his fingers out of it, replacing it with his own lips and those wet fingers are back around Liam’s aching cock. 

 

He clenches around Harry’s cock when Zayn starts pulling at his own with much more speed and intensity than before. He feels his cock blurt more drops of precome and he bathes in the quiet awe coating both of their voices when they say Liam’s name at the same time. It almost sounds like a curse on their tongue and Liam is a bit in love with the way he can make them fall apart, too.

 

“You look so fucking beautiful right now, babe.”

 

Zayn’s eyes are so dark, framed by his long, long eyelashes and Liam feels a bit lost in it. Lost in his lean fingers wrapped around his cock, in Zayn’s own leaking prick rubbing over Liam’s thigh. He’s lost in the stretch of Harry’s cock, how the movement of his hips is hard and fast and unforgiving and how he presses his low groans and whimpers right against Liam’s skin like he is painting his arousal with his mouth all over Liam’s neck and shoulders. 

 

Liam pulls Zayn’s closer, his big hands grabbing his skinny ass and their cocks are meeting again, wet and hard and so warm. He wants them to kiss again and he doesn’t have to ask, the both of them stretching their necks and their tongues are dancing in front of Liam’s eyes. 

 

When their lips part, there is a silent conversation between them and Liam whines when Zayn’s fingers are leaving his cock. The dark haired boy rolls on his back and starts pulling on his own cock, the tip so pink Liam feel the need, deep down in his stomach to just lean forward and catch it between his lips. 

 

Harry is also slipping out of him and Liam is about to cry because _ why are they stopping _ ?

 

Zayn is motioning for him to come closer though and he grabs at Liam’s hand pulling him up and manhandling him a little until Liam is straddling Zayn’s chest. His own hard cock is standing up between them, dangerously close to Zayn’s mouth and Liam feels dizzy for what is about to come. (Him, mostly.)

 

Zayn’s hands are on his ass, pulling him closer and closer until Liam’s cock is bumping against Zayn’s lips. He parts them, giving a soft, tentative lick around Liam’s head and Liam feels his knees buckling under him. He still has enough common sense to grab a pillow to put under Zayn’s head and he is rewarded by a blinding smile and those sinful lips closing around him a second time, sucking a bit harder. 

 

Liam needs to hold himself up against the headboard with one hand because Zayn’s hands are still grabbing his ass and he is opening Liam up for Harry to slip right back into him. Harry’s chest is pressed all over his back again, his cock entering Liam like it never left and his grip is strong and bruising on Liam’s waist. 

 

“Zayn wanted to have a taste of you,” Harry whispers right in his ear, his tongue tickling the soft sensitive skin just behind it. His hands are running up Liam’s chest, teasing Liam’s nipples now and he feels like he is about to pass out with all the sensation coursing through his veins from every point of contact his skin gets with those two amazing boys. His eyes are watering with how fucking good he feels, like every single one of his nerves has been set on fire.

 

“Doesn’t he look amazing with your cock in his mouth, Liam? He’s made for it, hmm? You can fuck his mouth, he loves it.”

 

Zayn moans around him, he moans because he is getting off on this as much as Liam and the harder Harry is fucking into him, the deeper he gets into Zayn’s eager mouth and Liam goes crazy with the way Zayn’s eyes roll to the back of his head and how he closes them blissfully, moaning ever harder around Liam’s cock. Liam feels like he is going to pass out when he feels Zayn swallowing around the head of his cock, his throat going deliciously tight around his leaking dick.

 

“ _ Fuck _ .”

 

“You’re gonna come baby?” Harry asks. 

 

Liam nods and Zayn only has the tip of his cock in his mouth now, sucking on it hard like he wants Liam to come right down his throat, like he wants to swallow every single drop of it. 

 

“Y-Yeah.”

 

Harry slows the movement of his hips, stops fucking hard into Liam’s stretched hole and he just pushes into him until the tip of his cock is pressed right over Liam’s prostate and there is stars behind his eyelids again. He feels the tears running down his cheeks now. 

 

Harry stays right here, his hips flush against Liam’s ass and he rolls his hips slowly, only pushing and rubbing perfectly on Liam’s sweet spot, his teeth are digging in Liam’s neck and his hands leaving bruises on Liam’s waist.

 

“So tight around me Li. I want you to come, want you to come right in Zayn’s mouth and I want to feel your perfect ass clenching around me as you do. Come on, Liam,  _ come for me. _ ”

 

He knew Harry’s voice asking him to come would be enough for him to do so. He knew it and he thought about it more than once, but he never thought about the intensity of it. He feels the way Harry’s strong arms are holding on him tighter as he comes down Zayn’s throat, how his dick twitches again and again. Zayn’s taking it all, his eyes still closed and his own fist going hard and fast around his own cock. 

 

He feels how his hole gets painfully tight around Harry’s cock as he comes and as his mind blowing orgasm is taken away from him by Harry’s amazing dick and Zayn’s skilled mouth and tongue. It’s like a wave taking him down and apart.

 

He manages to hold himself up with the headboard again and he looks down to see the way Zayn goes suddenly still, a bit of Liam’s come still on his chin. Zayn comes silently, throwing his head back against the pillow, his throat bared for Liam’s hungry eyes and his lashes are fluttering with every white strip of come painting his golden skin, adding some nasty little details to the dark ink already covering his chest. 

 

Liam turns his head to capture Harry’s lips with his own in one lazy kiss and the rhythm of Harry’s hips is not as steady anymore. Liam finally looks into his eyes, into the wild, dark forest of arousal in there. They are not kissing when Harry’s orgasm finally hits him, it’s more panting into each other’s mouth while Liam’s fingers are pulling at Harry’s messy curls with Harry’s hands leaving bruises on Liam’s waist.

 

Where Zayn is silent, Harry is not, it’s a long whine breathed right in Liam’s mouth, and his eyes are closed and where he is always so confident there is a vulnerability on his face Liam never thought he would be lucky enough to witness. 

 

Liam can feel the frantic beat of Harry’s heart against the sweaty skin of his back, the way Zayn is rubbing softly at Liam’s thighs, his stomach still shiny and sticky with his own come. Liam runs a few fingers through it and then sucks it into between his lips. Bitterness fills his mouth but he smiles around his fingers when he hears Zayn’s swearing at the sight of it. He turns to Harry next, pushing his tongue into his mouth again to share that taste with the curly haired boy and they both laugh when Zayn just swears a second time. 

 

Harry slips out of Liam and he hisses a little at the loss and at the little sting it sends up his spine but Zayn’s comforting hands are back on his thighs and up his stomach.

 

Liam falls back on the bed too and Zayn stands up to grab something to help clean up their bodies. 

 

Liam turns back to Harry who is trying to grab at Liam’s hands with his eyes closed so Liam helps him and intertwines their fingers. Harry smiles to himself and Liam can’t help but to smile, too. Zayn comes back with a wet cloth and softly rubs it over Liam and Harry’s skin, being super careful when he finally washes between Liam’s legs, kissing him softly on the lips once he’s done. 

 

He climbs back to bed with them, resuming his place on Liam’s other side and rests his head over Liam’s chest after giving him another lingering kiss. Zayn grabs at Liam’s free hand and sighs happily. Liam suddenly feels like he could sleep for the rest of the week, his eyes heavy and his limbs feeling like they are made of jelly. He feels a bit of movement on the bed, Harry also resting his head on Liam’s chest and he hears a kiss, probably between the other two boys.

 

Their legs are all tangled together and there is a kiss pressed over his birthmark, a second one high on his cheek and then he falls asleep. 

  
  


***

 

When Liam wakes up for the second time, it’s to someone banging his elbow against the door frame, some curse words and another voice, no a laugh, a giggle muffled into the palm of a hand. 

 

“Shut up you’ll wake him up.”

 

That’s when Liam suddenly feels cold because he is now alone in bed, his face is smashed in a pillow and the smell is a perfect mixture of Harry’s and Zayn’s with a bit of sweat and a whole lot of sex. Liam wakes up fully, trying to blink the sleep away from his eyes and he gets flashes of their earlier activities. Images of bruises against inked skin. 

 

There is a strike of pain between his legs, and he suddenly feels the way his body is covered in red and purple marks, it’s like his heart is beating in every single one of them. And it beats at one hell of a rhythm when he thinks about Harry and Zayn.

 

He turns on his back, stretching his arms above his head and it’s in this moment that he notices Harry and Zayn in the doorway and they are looking at him with so much love he feels himself blush because of it. They are also holding what looks like enough food for maybe twelve people when really, it’s only the three of them. 

 

Liam smiles then, thinking about it.  _ The three of them _ . 

 

He smiles at Harry holding the tray full of food while Zayn carries three mugs filled with steaming coffee. He smiles at Harry’s hair up in a nice bun on top of his head with a few strands escaping from it. He is wearing a pair of Liam’s sweatpants again and it’s so tempting the way he rolled them up at his waist, his laurel tattoos teasing him, leading to a place Liam wants to see again, feel again. 

 

Zayn is in one of Liam’s t-shirts, stretching beautifully around his neck and showing his sharp collarbones.  There is a few purple marks over them that Liam doesn’t even remember making. They match the ones he has on his waist and his sides and Liam might ask Zayn if he’s up for leaving a few over Harry’s torso as well so they can fit. Like some matching boyfriends tattoo but made with eager mouths and strong fingers. 

 

They smile back at him right away, at him still naked in bed with the sheets low on his hips and just the sight of them makes him hard again. He feels nothing but attractive with the way his short hair is sticking out all over the place and he knows his mouth must be looking ruined with how dry and swollen it feels. But they look at him like he is the most beautiful thing to wake up to and maybe he is willing to believe them.

 

They put the tray of food on the bed and Zayn puts the mugs on his bedside table and again it’s the three of them, with Liam between his two boys. They are feeding him, licking and kissing maple syrup right into his mouth and leaving strawberry stained kisses over his skin. It’s intimate and domestic and perfect, really. 

 

Liam leans down to kiss them both fully on the lips, then he waits and smiles when Harry leans on top of Liam to kiss Zayn, too. 

 

“So, is this a thing now?”

 

Liam felt the love, when he woke up the first time between them and he felt the love they gave him, God, he felt that pretty intensely did he? But still, he needs some confirmation, he needs to know if the way his heart keeps fluttering at every one of their touch and kisses is real, if he can allow himself to feel it, to enjoy it. 

 

“Well if you can deal with both me and Haz wanting to kiss you all the time, I guess it is,” Zayn says with a smirk, swinging his skinny legs across Liam’s lap and Harry is quick to wrap his long fingers are Zayn’s ankle.

 

“I think I can deal with that.”

 

“Good,” Harry says this time, with a big dimpled smile and a bigger hand at the nape of Liam’s neck, bringing their foreheads together. “Always been weird without you anyway.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr,   
> curlymohawkliam.tumblr.com


End file.
